The real unknown Quartermaine
by kidman815
Summary: A note from Alan chances the Quartermaine family
1. Chapter 1

The real unknown Quartermaine

As always I own nothing GH is owned by ABC

Chapter 1

Its a sad day in the Quartermaine house with the death of its head Edward Monica was looking through his papers and found a letter addressed to my Monica in the handwriting of her late husband Alan

It started I have always loveed but as you know I was not always fateful and Susan wasn't The first in late 1968 i had a one night stand with a Cuban woman named Adela I found out just a few months ago that we had a child I had my DNA just with all my sleeping around so they ran it though the database and to my surprise it match Sonny Corinthos just to be sure I stole some blood from test he was having run a did a another DNA test and I'm his father I told dad and wrote this and told dad to give this to you if I didn't tell you before my death (end of note)

Oh my god the hood that Stoll my grandson is his uncle just then an came walking in

Mom what's Wrong she showed an the note son of a bitch He's my brother aj said

Yes we need to tell him Monica said

No way in hell Tracy said you know aj said yes daddy told me

Tracy said

Michael walked in as Monica drop the papers

Grandma let me help you Michael said picking up the papers see the note he read it what my dad is a Quartermaine Michael said

Here we go Tracy said


	2. Chapter 2

The real unknown Quartermaine

Chapter 2

What do you meen Tracy Michael ask

If you tell him he can get in to ELQ and I will not let that happen I should have burn that note tracy said

I'm not lieing to my father you and great grandfather keep this for too long and the resin I came by they found Jason and he is alright a ship picked him up he did remembered who he was until last night he called my dad and sam went to get him Michael said

Thank you Michael and I am going to tell him he has a right to know maybe if Alan knew when he was a child he would never be abused by that step father of his I'm telling Sonny tonight if you fight me Tracy you will be out on the street Monica said

As Michael texed his father for him Sam and Jason to meet him at the Quartermaine's

A hour later sonny Jason and Sam arrived

Jason sees aj and pulls his gun Jason don't Michael will walk away from us if any of us hurts him sonny said

OK you hurt him no will stop me aj Jason said

Dad look at this micheal said showing sonny and Jason the note

Sonny we need torun a testto prove this jason said

let's goto GH they have Alan's DNA on file so it will take about a hour Monica said

Let's go no one says anything to Carly until we know for sure sonny said

Two hours later the results finally came back

What dose it say mom aj asked

Its a match Sonny is your brother Monica said as Carly round the corner

What did you say Monica Carly said


	3. Chapter 3

The real unknown Quartermaine chapter 3

Yes mom you head right Michael said

Sit down carly and I will tell you everything Monica said

When Monica was finished Carly was in shock omg you and Jason are brothers this explains the bond you have Carly said as Sonny's phone rang hold on its Morgan hey son sonny

Dad I'm in trouble Morgan said as some one grabbed the phone hi sonny I have your sonny he should have watched his step johnny said

Let him go you son of a bitch you are going to end up like you Moma johnny this time I will do itme sonny said

No you won't if you want to see you baby boy again 10 million you got 48 hours or he end up in the river johnny said as he ended the call Jason get spelnni to trace Morgan's phone Johnny has him and wants 10 million for him sonny said

We will find him aj said he is my nephew and he is going to be ok Jason said

This is strange me and aj on the same side Carly said

On a ship in the middle of the port Charles johnny is holding Morgan hostage

Why are you doing Johnny Morgan ask

Your dad took everything from and toughts the fact that Claudia was my mother not my sister now shut up johnny said as he walked out the door of the cabin and locked

Johnny to his henchman to feed him in about a hour OK boss

Morgan walk around the cabin funding a TV he turned it on

A news update the police are looking for a missing 19 year old man morgan Corinthians oh shit im dead Morgan thought

Dante why did you say anything to Anna sonny said

I didn't dad Nashville PD called her after Morgan's roommate called the cops after he was missing for three days I didn't tell her anything about the ransom or johnny

Since the shooting a few months ago Dante and Sonny have gotten close they have agreed of a don't ask don't tell policy and if a case came a crossed his desk about sonny Dante you would not take it as conflict of interest

This guy has our little brother we need to getting him back Michael said

Dad I found out how johnny got out of Hall he tunneled out four weeks ago


	4. Chapter 4

The his real unknown Quartermaine chapter 4

Dante as at this a station when sonny walked in

Dad what are you doing here Dante asked

Anna called me in about. Morgan sonny said

Are you going to tell her everything Dante asked

Yea and untill we get him back you lulu Rocco Michael and Kristina are getting guards and I want all of you stay with me sonny said

Ill talk to lullu about it Dante said as Anna came out

Sonny please come in Dante you too Anna

Said

OK Anna I am going to tell this but you can't act on it my son is dead johnny Zacchara kidnapped him he wants 10 million or Morgan get though in the river sonny swid

As sonny was talking to Anna Morgan was trying to find a way to escape when the henchman came in

Here you go boy bread and water he said giving it to Morgan

Where's johnny Morgan asked

He's out why the henchman said

There's no bathroom and I have to go Morgan said

This way

Whille Morgan was going he headed johnny said

Bathroom

Did he eat johnny asked

Yes

When he's done handcuff him a blindfold him

Yes Mr. Zacchara

Sonny to you have the money Anna asked yes

In walks Carly with Jason this was left on the door step of my house Carly said

Sonny its now 20 million 10 million fror Each son

What have try Micheal sonny asked

Yes no answer Carly said

Jason phone rang

Yea

Stone cold I got johnny his ship is cooked at pier 52 spnilli said

OK he has Micheal

Morgan was put in a new cabin and was blindfolded hands tied in front with handcuffs

You now have a roommate your can take blindfold off johnny said as he locked the door

Micheal he got you too Morgan said

Yea got as I was leaving my apartment building and I found out something he are not just brothers we are cousin's dad is a Quartermaine and with that he told Morgan everything


	5. Chapter 5

The real unknown Quartermaine

Chapter 5

At the end of the story omg that's why Jason and dad are so close Micheal I'm sacred Morgan said

Don't be I let them take me I have a transmitter in my pocket Dante gave it to me Micheal said as they were talking sonny Jason max milio Dante and the cops were come on bored

Dante you max and Jason go get your brothers sonny said

Michael Morgan yealled Dante

In here Michael screamed

Dante broke down the door

Hey bro Morgan said as Dante unlocked the handcuffs

Did they hurt you Dante asked

No but I'm stavirg the gave me only bread and water Morgan said

Once we get home I order a pizza Micheal said as they heard gun shots

Drop it johnny said the cops

Let's get out of here Jason said

They walk on deck as johnny was being handcuffed and the see blood and EMTs over a body Dante asked who got shot you father they are taking him to GH your brothers should get checked out anna said

They are but they are in no shape for a interview tonight Dante said

OK

Micheal called Carly

Mom we are all right but dad was shot they are taking us to GH to be checked out but dad is going to need surgery micheal told her

OK ill see you there Carly said

At the hospital Morgan and micheal was released

Sonny a bullet in his gut he was going to be in surgery for a couple of hours

Carly waled in my babies are you guys OK

Yes mom went to get some to eat


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sonny we are going to put you under now said Liz

OK sonny said

5 seconds later he was out

Sonny dream

Mon what are you here

Sonny Baby I have always been here Adela said

Why didn't you tell me that Alan Quartermaine was my father sonny asked

I tried so many time apically when I asked you to leave but deke said he would kills us if I did but from what I see now I did the right thing you could ended up like Jason having you head run in to a tree or having a drinking problem like aj Adela said

OK I'll give you that but you should have told me maybe if you did you wouldn't have had to give up ric mom sonny said

Carly POV

OK Morgan I know about gambling you dad paid them off but we talk about you are not going back to Nashville you can transfer to pcu or get a job here Carly said

You want me now mom you were happy with me gone Morgan said

That no true I love you I sent you away for your safety and I was pissed at your dad when I though he killed jax Carly said

He still in the or Dante asked

Yea micheal said

Anna traced the money and found jax was the money behind this and johnny is talking telling us that they were using you two to get sonny there and killing him Dante said

That son of a bitch Michael said

Back to sonny

I am sorry I didn't tell sonny Adela said

Sonny I should have told you when I found a voice said

Alan sonny said

Yes son I found out a few days before the I died but your grandfather should have told you Alan said

He only care about ELQ sonny you go back be the good father you are I know you are Alan said

And make it right with Carly she is you soulmate I sent her to you Adela said

I will mom did mike know sonny asked

No he didn't and it time for you to go back i love you Adela said

I love you too mom sonny said

Patrick came out

How is he Michael asked

He going to be fine it didn't hit anything major Patrick said

Can we see him Morgan asked

They are getting him a room Liz said

How long will be here for Carly asked

Two day said Patrick said

Aj walks in

How is he aj asked

He's going to be fine thank you for help them find me aj morgan said

No need to your my nephew now and you guys are going to love this I saw a copy off the will he left Tracy nothing he gave it to my mom Alice and his living grand children and great grandchildren aj told them

Hqhaaaa went Carly

After all the time she bad mouthed Jason my dad and you we own the majority stake in ELQ Micheal said

Wow said Dante and Morgan said


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Carly Micheal Morgan and Dante enter Sonny's

Dad how do you fell Michael asked

OK boys gave me and Carly some time alone sonny said

OK dad we go and call Kristina Morgan said

Once the boys left the room

Carly I love you know we have keep are relationship under WAPS for months but its time will you marry me and don't say that because of the drugs because I was going to ask you the night Morgan was kidnapped sonny said

Sonny yes I will I love you carley said as Jason walked in

you two OK Jason said

Yes Jason I ask Carly to marry me and for the fifth time and she said yes Sonny said

What do need spouseal privilege for this time aj said jokingly

Sthut up aj they said at the same time

Sonny you sound like a Quartermaine aj said

You two are finally let everyone know Jason said as micheal Morgan and Dante come in with Nicolas

What's he doing aj said

I'm checking on my son's uncle Nicolas said

I am OK nic Sonny said

It. Good to have all here my grandmother is on the losee and since she goes after people you care about I thought you should know Nicolas said

Monica walks in

Sonny I talked to Patrick and you can go home if you stay at with us so i can !took after you Monica said

That would be great thank you Monica sonny said

You are be nice to sonny what's going on

Nicolas asked

It turns out the mike is my adopted father Alan is really my father sonny said

I'll get your paper work started Monica said as she left the room

I help you get dressed Morgan said

I'll help to I got you clothes from the house Michael said

Thanks boy I have three great sons sonny said I would help to dad but I have to get the airport Anna what's me to bring jax back he was the mastermind behind the kidnapping Dante said

Bring him back dead or alive but dead works for me sonny said as Dante left the room and Micheal and Morgan got sonny dressed


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sonny is discharged from GH and arrives at the Quartermaine's where him Carly and the boys will be staying for at lease the next few weeks

This is crazy staying here Carly said

Yes it is but I think Monica is sad that we went all these years fighting when we are family sonny said

Sonnys phone rings

Yea

Sonny its ric

Whats up sonny asked

Diane s out of town I will be reading Edward's will can we do this tonight since everyone is there ric asked

That will be great we were expected this see you at 8 sonny said

Monica ric will be here at 8 to read the will Carly told her

Good Carly knowing Edward me Sonny Michael Morgan Dante Kristina Jason and AJ will be the biggest block of shareholders so we can force Tracy out of ELQ Monica said

Sounds good to me sonny said as he walk-in the the room with Jason

At 8 everyone sat in the living ROM

As ric said this will was changed 3 months ago

I Edward Louis Quartermaine being of sound body and mind here by leave my daughter Tracy and her sons the amount of 100,000 dollar's and nothing else

I leave the remains of my estates to be split between my daughter in law Monica my grandsons Alan Jr Jason Morgan and Michael Corinthos Jr and thee children the reason I did this is because I know about that Tracy you would never let you nephew's have the share of the company and we have not giving sonny his birthright and its time and if you try to have this overturned you and your sons get nothing at all Tracy

Run c finished reading

That's is all if there is nothing else ric said

No ric thank you Monica said

After you ric left Tracy went off

I can't believe that he did this Tracy said

He did Monica said I knew he left you out he said that he couldn't trust you after putting mob money in the company and by the way i want you out of my house in two weeks Monica said

You are choosing this hood over family Monica Tracy said as she slapped her

Dante you have your cuffs and bandge on you sonny said

Yea dad Dante said

Monica do you what her locked up sonny ask

If you son touches my mother you're will regret it Ned said

Try it sonny Dillon said

There's six if us and two of you Jason said

Make that 8 Carly and Sam can kick there ass too said sonny

And the Dante can lock them up assault on a cop right my wonderful nephew Aj said

That right dante said

No need except if she doesn't leave tonight forget the two weeks get out now Monica said

And don't think about my hotel

We don't take off n trash like you Carly said

Were they left

You is going to be CEO asked Morgan

Aj sonny said

Me and sonny can't because of our other business Jason said

Its time to end this feud but you mess up you're gone Sonny said

I think we can do good things as a family Aj said

But Tracy will try and stop us micheal said

She will try but we will stop her Sonny said


End file.
